Zack's Search
by LycoX
Summary: Seeing that modern medicine and even the more natural stuff isn't helping his mother out any at all, Zack goes on a search in the ship for anything that might help.
1. Chapter 1

**Zack's Search**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Set in the 2017 'Verse and is something I figured Zack would do when it comes to his mother.**

* * *

 _Man, I'm glad there's lights all over this place or a flashlight would make things a lot more harder to find anything._ Thought one Zack Taylor as he traveled the halls of the spaceship that had long housed Zordon and Alpha 5 for 65 freaking million years.

How the little dude hadn't rusted away into dust in that amount of time was beyond him though. And was probably something Billy would understand better then him since he had all those smarts in that head of his. The reason Zack was down in this part of the ship that any of the team hadn't explored just yet was because of his mother. As he hoped to find something that might be able to help her more then what modern medicine and natural remedies had been able to do for her illness that continued to plague her. Something he had a huge fear of losing her over and it was the absolute last thing he wanted. Sure, he wasn't as alone anymore thanks to his new found friends and team mates, but his mom was well… His mom. And he only had one of those. The less said about his dad the better in his view since the man had abandoned the two when his mother's health first began to get bad. His own experiences and being around Trini's family made him think that maybe her issues with her family was just entirely one sided. As he could tell her mom was concerned and just wanted her to talk. He didn't even really get the sense that her parents were close minded.

Hell, they barely reacted aside from showing acceptance when Billy told them he's on the Spectrum and then explained what that was after reacting to being touched. But he wasn't about to share his thoughts with Trini as the girl was likely to kick his ass pretty hard. And despite the perks that being a Ranger gave him and the others, he was still limping a little from the last ass kicking she'd given him during training two days ago. Being down in this unexplored part of the ship made Zack glad that Alpha was insisting they learn Eltarian as otherwise he wouldn't have a damn clue about anything. Granted, much like the others, his Eltarian was still in the learning processes. It did make him think however that maybe they should add some Spanish or some other language like Mandarin to the langauage learning pot as a just in case kind of thing. _Crazy Girl would definitely be the best bet for that though. They'd probably think I'd be screwing with them if I taught them. Which… I would but hey, who could pass up a chance at that!?_

The way he figured, it'd be a fun way to do a little more team bonding and all that. He was broken from his musings when his eyes caught some Eltarian on a wall that he was pretty certain said something along the lines of 'Medical'. Along with a door nearby. "Here goes nothin'." Zack muttered to himself before taking a deep breath. Pressing the panel on the wall, the door slid open and the lights inside the room came on seconds later as he stepped inside.

Alot of what he saw didn't necessarily make any sense to him but he did see what he thought passed for beds in another room so he'd either just found a resting spot or an actual medical room. A sigh escaped him. "Well, good thing I didn't get my hopes up about this bein' easy."

"Master Zack! What brings you to the Medbay?" Came the voice of Alpha 5 and making Zack spin around quickly in a startled fashion with his hands ready to throw a punch.

Upon realizing who it was that had spoken, he relaxed. "Oh, dude, warn someone next time, okay!? About gave me a heart attack."

"My sensors indicate that is no where near the case, Master Zack. But I will be sure to make a note to warn in the future of my arrival."

Zack rolled his eyes. "The heart thing's just a figure of speech, Alpha."

"Ah, I see."

"As for the other thing, I'm here cause I'm lookin' for somethin' that can help my mom get better." Informed Zack with a slight waver to his voice.

Alpha looked at him for a moment, easily detecting the change in the teenager before him at the mention of his mother. "Your mother? She is ill?"

A humorless chuckle escaped the young man. "Yeah, has been for years. Doctors haven't been able to do shit for her and each day I get a little more scared that that's gonna be her last day on this Earth. And that? That fuckin' scares me, man. Sure, she's okay sometimes but it doesn't always last. So yeah, I'm in here hopin' I can find somethin', anything to help her get better." Even with his slight inability to understand a great deal of anything in here.

Silence reigned between the two for a moment until Alpha made a decision and made his way over to a shelf and pulled out something. "If you can acquire a sample of her blood with this and bring it back, we may able to help her."

"Is that even sterile? It has been sittin' there for a long ass time after all."

"Of course it is, no need for worries. Everything until you 5 showed up with the Coins was in Stasis to prevent loss of any material we might have needed when the time finally came." Informed the little robot as he handed the device over to Zack.

Who took it tentatively, eying it the entire time as he held it in his hands. "And all I have to do is get some of her blood in this and bring it back?"

"That is correct."

"Can… Can you show me how?"

If it was possible, Alpha would have smiled gently at him before showing him. Something Zack was grateful as Hell for and would have to wait til his mother was in a deep sleep to get some of her blood so she wouldn't be too disturbed. And once he had it, he wouldn't waste any time in getting back to the ship to deliver the blood to be analyzed. A process that would be Hell on him considering the time it took to do so.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I was gonna make this a one-shot only, but I thought it would work better if it was a two-parter instead. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Never thought I'd have to say this, but please, don't promote your Religious Agenda in reviews. As always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A few agonizingly long hours later saw the analysis of his mother's blood done and over with. Zack stood by as Alpha read over the results in the Eltarian language, getting more and more nervous by the second. Especially thanks to some of the noises the little robot made while reading it. "Hmm… I see, I see." Murmured Alpha.

Making Zack snap and move forward. "What!? What is it!?"

Alpha jumped a little, almost as if he'd forgotten Zack had been there. "Have you ever heard of 'Neutrophil'?"

"Uhh, no? Is that an Earth thing or an outer space thing?"

"Its an Earth thing, or at least the term for it here is. Other races like Zordon's would call it something else." Alpha informed the young man.

Zack nodded in understanding at that. "They are a form of White Blood Cells found in you Humans, but unfortunately for your mother, her's are almost to the point of being non-existant. Making it that much harder for her immune system to fight off various problems to the body. The odd thing is, the cause of it seems to be something of Eltarian origin. Which is why nothing on Earth has been able to help your mother. But how your mother would have gotten this is beyond me since as far as I know, there haven't been any Eltarians on Earth aside from Zordon and Rita."

"Okay… I'll worry about that later. But what I want to know is, is this curable!?" Asked the Black Ranger impatiently.

As he had to know! Alpha thankfully gave a nod. "Of course, Master Zack! Eltar at the time before we came to Earth 65 million years ago was one of several civilizations that were highly advanced in many things. Medicine being one of those. And I can only imagine how much more they've advanced since we ended up here."

Hearing this made Zack relieved as Hell. Giving him hope that his mother would finally be okay. "I will begin work on the cure for your mother's condition but I will need for you to keep me informed on the situation. Along with bringing me a blood sample once a week, alright?"

"Y-Yeah, anything you need man, anything you need." Zack told him in near tears.

Alpha nodded once and quickly got to work on what needed to be done that would restore Mrs. Taylor's Neutrophil and make her strong again. In addition to completely wiping out the virus that had been the cause of it. The process would take roughly another hour before it was ready for Zack to use on his mother. "Dude, I so freaking owe you!" Cried out Zack as he hugged the little robot before hauling ass for his mother's.

"Master Zack, you needn't ever have to repay me." Murmured Alpha 5 softly before turning his attention back to Mrs. Taylor's blood results.

Ever curious about how she could have possibly gotten something of Eltarian origin in her system. And hoping that the cure he made for Master Zack's mother was truly effective since there was only a 40 percent chance of it doing so. Not that he could have told the young Master that as he didn't dare take away his hope. Fiona Taylor would be quite curious about what her son was giving her. But all he would tell her is that it was something a Herbalist had made for her to use. Promising at least three days of worth of vitalized energy. Zack would only feel slightly guilty about lying to his mother but he'd pay it little mind. Thankfully, she would buy the lie and allow him to inject her with the cure. Over the next three weeks, Zack, with Alpha 5's help, would keep careful watch on his mother's progress. Progress that was showing great signs an improving immune system. His mother would be a bit suspicious of her sudden but slow return to good health. Thinking that supposed energy shot her son gave her had something to do with it. But not wanting to rock the boat about it since this was a sign of good fortune.

Good fortune that she just knew her son was somehow responsible for. And when the final results came in about his mother, Zack would practically fall to his knees in tears and even hug Alpha again. Something the other Rangers would walk in on too at the time since they were all quite curious as to where the two were. And after a check up with the Doctor and getting a clean bill of health that the man himself said was a miracle, a huge party would be thrown to celebrate the good news. "My son can now concentrate on making those grades of his a lot better." Said Mrs. Taylor good naturedly during the party at one point.

Causing everyone present to laugh while Zack himself blushed. "How, how'd you know about that!?"

Fiona just gave him a look. "I'm a mother, I know things." Was all she said with a smile on her lips and causing more laughter to occur.

Zack just shook his head in amusement and hugged his mother tightly with tears in his eyes. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, my little Xingan."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! As you can see, I decided to mix things up a bit and make her condition both an Earth and Alien issue. Which I am considering covering in a sequel too in the near future for how that ended up happening. 'Xingan' can either mean 'Heart and Liver' or 'Heart and Soul'. Of which the second is the one I'm definitely using in this. Until next time folks!**


End file.
